The present invention was first described in a Disclosure Document Registration filed on Jun. 21, 2001, but not yet returned. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to absorbent sanitary articles for absorbing body fluid and, more particularly, to an absorbent sanitary article with posterior guide ridge member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many absorbent devices and articles including pantiliners and sanitary napkins are well known for their ability and use in absorbing and retaining body fluid discharges from the human body. These devices are typically employed during a woman""s menstrual period to capture and retain menses and other vaginal discharges for preventing soilage of undergarments. While conventional devices such as pantiliners have been fairly efficient at best for controlling soilage to undergarments, none have addressed the common problem of gravitation of bodily fluid to a septum region of the body experienced when in a sitting or lying position, resulting in soilage to a rear portion of the undergarment and uncomfortable moisture next to the skin.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which to contain bodily fluid gravitation during a woman""s menstrual cycle for preventing soiling of a rear area of an undergarment and which provides the wearer with a greater sense of dryness. The development of the absorbent sanitary article with posterior guide ridge member fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents describe the function and design for various panty liners for use with thong underwear: U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,835 issued in the name of Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,886 issued in the name of Sturina; U.S. Pat. No. D 392,736 issued in the name of Erickson; U.S. Pat. No. D 366,529 issued in the name of Chung; U.S. Pat. No. D 352,351 issued in the name of Garth; U.S. Pat. No. D 276,184 issued in the name of Whitehead; and U.S. Pat. No. D 274,361 issued in the name of Whitehead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,373 issued in the name of Darby discloses a sanitary napkin for use with a thong garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,156 issued in the name of DiPalma et al. discloses an absorbent article having a preformed member for close body contact.
U.S. Pat. No. D 240,564 issued in the name of Whitehead et al. discloses the ornamental design for a thin absorbent pad for a sanitary napkin.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which aids in preventing soiling of a rear area of an undergarment, and which provides the wearer with a greater sense of dryness in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary article having a plurality of layers for absorbing and retaining bodily fluids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary article having a rectangularly-shaped posterior portion for aiding in effective absorption and maintenance of bodily fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary article with a structurally integral guide ridge for effectively absorbing and retaining bodily fluid in the septum region of a wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary article with a bonding means for adhering to an upperside of a crotch portion of an undergarment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a release liner for preventing undesired adhesion to extraneous surfaces prior to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pair of wings for aiding in maintaining the sanitary article in position during use.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an absorbent sanitary article with posterior guide ridge member is provided for effectively absorbing and retaining bodily fluid in the septum region of a wearer. The sanitary article is defined as having a bodycontacting surface for providing comfort against body skin and throughwhich bodily fluids will pass. The sanitary article further includes an absorbency core for providing some measure of bodily fluid absorbency. A barrier layer is provided in order to prevent bodily fluids retained by the absorbency core from penetrating through the sanitary article and soiling adjacent undergarments. An outer layer, lying just below the barrier layer, is provided in order to impart a degree of comfort and softness, as well as to provide a vapor permeable sheathe.
A seal, aligned along a periphery of the sanitary article, securably adjoins the bodycontacting surface, the absorbency core, the barrier layer, and the outer layer.
A bonding means is provided just below the barrier layer for adhering the present invention to an upperside of a crotch portion of an undergarment. A release liner serves to protect the bonding means by providing a cover thereover, thereby preventing undesired adhesion to extraneous surfaces prior to use.
A guide ridge is integrally formed along a longitudinal centerline of a rectangularly-shaped posterior portion of the posterior region. The guide ridge is designed and configured so as to be guidably received within a septum region of the wearer for functioning as a supplementary absorbency retainer for capturing bodily fluid gravitating toward the posterior portion of the posterior region. The rectangularly-shaped posterior portion in conjunction with the guide ridge facilitates effective absorption and maintenance of bodily fluid so as to prevent soilage of undergarments and to provide the wearer with a greater sense of dryness.
The use of the present invention aids in preventing soiling of a rear area of an undergarment, and provides the wearer with a greater sense of dryness in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.